Night School/Transcript
: THE ALPHA: RAWRRRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHH! ( ) : LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf... : MELISSA: Is this a party or a date? : SCOTT: Maybe both...? : MELISSA: And her name is? : SCOTT: Allison. : SCOTT: Like, everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it? : STILES: You're cursed, Scott. ( ) : LYDIA: Do you want to be a little high school amateur? Or, do you want to go... pro...? ( ) : DEATON: A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles... : JACKSON: You know, you've got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you... : JACKSON: Don't think for a second that I've given up on finding out what your little secret is. : SCOTT: AHHHHHHH! ( ) : HARRIS: Jackson, if you have to leave early for any reason, you let me know. ( ) : SCOTT: incredulously You think he's the Alpha??? : DEREK: Ugh... : DEREK: We're about to find out. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Lock it! Lock it! : STILES: exasperatedly Do I look like I have a key? : SCOTT: Grab something! : STILES: What? : SCOTT: Anything! : SCOTT: ...No. : STILES: Yes! : SCOTT: Stiles, no! Don't--! : SCOTT: Run! Stiles! Stiles! : SCOTT: Where is it? Where did it go? : SCOTT: That won't hold, will it? : STILES: grimly Probably not. : STILES: The desk! : STILES: Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out. : SCOTT: sighing I know. : STILES: It's your boss. : SCOTT: What? : STILES: Deaton? The Alpha? Your boss. : SCOTT: No. : STILES: Yes! Murdering psycho-Werewolf. : SCOTT: That can't be-- : STILES: interjecting Oh, come on! He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing? : SCOTT: determinedly It's not him. : STILES: He killed Derek. : SCOTT: No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead. : STILES: scoffing Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next. : SCOTT: sighing Okay, just... What do we do? : STILES: We get to my Jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job. : STILES: Good? : STILES: No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled. : SCOTT: Then we break it. : STILES: Which will make a lot of noise. : SCOTT: Then, uh... Then we run really fast. Really fast. : SCOTT: ...Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep? : STILES: defensively What do you mean? Nothing's wrong... : SCOTT: It's bent. : STILES: What, like, dented? : SCOTT: No, I mean bent. : STILES: gasping What the hell...? : STILES: ...That's my battery. : SCOTT: Don't. : STILES: We have to move. : SCOTT: He could be right outside! : STILES: exasperatedly He is right outside! : SCOTT: sighing Just let me take a look. : STILES: Nothing? : SCOTT: No. : STILES: Move now? : SCOTT: Move now! : SCOTT: This way... : STILES: No, no, no, no... : SCOTT: What? : STILES: Somewhere without windows. : SCOTT: Every single room in this building has windows. : STILES: Or somewhere with less windows. : SCOTT: The locker room... : STILES: Yeah. : SCOTT: Okay. : SCOTT: Call your dad. : STILES: And tell him what? : SCOTT: I don't know! Anything! Gas leak. A fire. Whatever! If that thing seeks the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off. : STILES: What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad? : SCOTT: They have guns! : STILES: Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that? : SCOTT: Then we-we have to-we have to find a way out and just run for it. : STILES: There's nothing near the school for at least a mile. : SCOTT: What about Derek's car? : STILES: That could work... We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car. : SCOTT: And him. : STILES: sighing Fine. Whatever. : STILES: ...What? : SCOTT: I think I heard something... : STILES: Like what? : SCOTT: whispering Quiet! : SCOTT: whispering Hide! : SCOTT: No, no, Stiles! No-- : JANITOR: Son of a bitch! : STILES: sharply Quiet! : JANITOR: Quiet my ass! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? : JANITOR: Both of you, get out! : STILES: Will you just listen for half a second, okay-- : JANITOR: Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now. : STILES: God, just one second to explain-- : JANITOR: Just shut up and go! : STILES: Go! Go! ON THE ROAD / ARGENT HOUSE : JACKSON: the phone Lydia says we're coming to get you. : ALLISON: the phone Please, don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only... twenty six minutes late... : LYDIA: the phone You hear that? First, it's "He's only twenty-six minutes late," a month later, it's "He only hits me when he's drunk." Slippery slope, Allison. Slippery slope. : JACKSON: the phone We're picking you up. : ALLISON: the phone No. : JACKSON: the phone Too late. : JACKSON: Lydia gets what Lydia wants. : JACKSON: Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there. : LYDIA: ...Is that him, with the best explanation ever of why he's half-a-freaking-hour late? : ALLISON: confused Not exactly. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: What the hell? : SCOTT: It's a dumpster. : STILES: He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. : STILES: Come on, help me. : SCOTT: Stop! : STILES: anxiously I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school. : SCOTT: We're not going to die. : STILES: God, what is he doing? What does he want? : SCOTT: sighing Me. Derek says its stronger with a pack. : STILES: sarcastically Oh, great! A psychotic Werewolf who's into teamwork. That's-that's beautiful. : JACKSON: confused What're they doing here, anyway? : ALLISON: shrugging All I got was this. : LYDIA: They lock the doors at night, you know. : ALLISON: That one's open... : JACKSON: ...You don't need me to state the obvious, right? : ALLISON: amused That it looks like they broke into the school? No-- pretty obvious. : JACKSON: Do you want me to come with you? : ALLISON: It's okay. : JACKSON: hesitantly Hey, Allison-- : ALLISON: smiling You have this look like you're about to say "Be careful." : JACKSON: ...I am. : JACKSON: frowning What? : ALLISON: That concerned look on you-- I've never seen it before. : JACKSON: scoffing Well, I am concerned. : ALLISON: Well, that's a good look on you. : ALLISON: Don't worry, I'll be right back. : JACKSON: Okay... : STILES: What? : SCOTT: Go. : STILES: All right, we have to do something. : SCOTT: Like what? : STILES: exasperatedly I don't know! Kill it. Hurt it. Inflict mental anguish on it. Something! : SCOTT: What are you doing? : STILES: The desk. : STILES: Come on, the desk. : SCOTT: He can't-- : STILES: All right. : JACKSON: Do you see that? : LYDIA: See what? : JACKSON: The hood on that piece-of-crap Jeep looks crappier than usual. : LYDIA: ...Where are you going? : JACKSON: To take a look. Stay here. : LYDIA: I'm not staying in the car. : JACKSON: frustrated Just stay in the damn-- : LYDIA: firmly Do not leave me alone in the car! : JACKSON: sighing Fine. God, don't have a meltdown. : LYDIA: Look at that! It is indeed a piece of crap. Can we get Allison and leave now? : LYDIA: What are you doing? Are you getting Allison? : LYDIA: Jackson! : STILES: Come on, get across... Come on! : SCOTT: What? : SCOTT: What are you doing? : STILES: I just wanna get a look at it... : SCOTT: incredulously Are you crazy??? : STILES: Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out. : STILES: tauntingly Yeah, that's right! We got you-- : SCOTT: frustrated Will you shut up? : STILES: I'm not scared of this thing! : STILES: I'm not scared of you. Right? 'Cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any-- : ALLISON: Scott? Scott? Scott? : ALLISON: Scott? Scott? : LYDIA: There's one right here. : JACKSON: Are you kidding me??? You have to use the bathroom now? : LYDIA: snidely Yes, now. You have a problem with my performing a basic biological function? : JACKSON: annoyed You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions. : JACKSON: McCall! : JACKSON: ...Scott? : JACKSON: ...Derek? : LYDIA: Did you find them? : JACKSON: No. No. : SCOTT: Wait, do you hear that? : STILES: Hear what? : SCOTT: It sounds like a phone ringing... : STILES: What? : SCOTT: alarmed I know that ring-- it's Allison's phone. : ALLISON: the phone Hey, I can't seem to find them. : ALLISON: the phone Okay. Give me a second and I'll be right there. : ALLISON: the phone Stiles? : SCOTT: the phone No, it's me. Where are you? : ALLISON: the phone I'm in the school looking for you. Why weren't you at my place? : SCOTT: the phone Where are you right now? : ALLISON: the phone On the first floor... : SCOTT: the phone Where? Where are you exactly? : ALLISON: the phone The swimming pools. : SCOTT: the phone Get to the lobby. Go now. : ALLISON: the phone Okay. Okay, I'm coming. : SCOTT: urgently Why did you come? What are you doing here? : ALLISON: confused ...Because you asked me to? : SCOTT: confused I'' asked you to? : ALLISON: ''worried Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message? : SCOTT: grimly Because I didn't. : STILES: Did you drive here? : ALLISON: Jackson did. : SCOTT: incredulously Jackson's here, too???? : ALLISON: And Lydia. : ALLISON: frowning What's going on? Who sent this text? : ALLISON: Where are you? : LYDIA: Finally! Can we go now? : SCOTT: RUN! : SCOTT: Help me get this in front of the door. : STILES: Scott, wait. Not here-- : ALLISON: anxiously What was that? Scott, what was that? : LYDIA: anxiously What came out of the ceiling? : SCOTT: Will you just help me? The chairs-- stack the chairs. : STILES: Guys-- : STILES: Can we just wait a second? : STILES: You guys, listen to me, w-- : STILES: frustrated Can we wait a second? Guys? : STILES: sarcastically Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please? : STILES: Helloooooo! : STILES: exasperatedly Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now... What should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows? : ALLISON: hysterically Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. : ALLISON: Scott...? : STILES: Somebody killed the janitor. : LYDIA: What??? : STILES: Yeah, the janitor's dead. : ALLISON: What's he talking about? Is this a joke? : JACKSON: What? Who killed him? : LYDIA: anxiously No, no, no, no.... This was supposed to be over... The mountain lion killed-- : JACKSON: No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion. : ALLISON: Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? : ALLISON: Scott!?!? : SCOTT: hesitantly I-I don't know. I-I just-- If-if we go out there, he's gonna kill us. : LYDIA: Us? He's gonna kill us? : ALLISON: Who? Who is it? : SCOTT: lying It's Derek. It's Derek Hale. : JACKSON: Derek killed the janitor? : ALLISON: Are you sure? : SCOTT: I saw him. : LYDIA: The mountain lio-- : SCOTT: No, Derek killed them. : ALLISON: All of them? : SCOTT: lying Yeah. Starting with his own sister. : ALLISON: The bus driver? : SCOTT: And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us, too. : JACKSON: Call the cops. : STILES: No. : JACKSON: incredulously Wh-what do you mean, "no?" : STILES: I mean, no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? puts on a Spanish accent : STILES: No. : STILES: Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with. : JACKSON: Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him. : LYDIA: I'm calling. : STILES: No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec-- : SCOTT: Hey-- : LYDIA: the phone Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped, and we need you to-- : LYDIA: the phone --But-- : LYDIA: She hung up on me... : ALLISON: incredulously The police hung up on you? : LYDIA: She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested. : ALLISON: Okay, then call again. : STILES: No, they won't trace a cell, and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here. : ALLISON: anxiously What the-- what-what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone? : SCOTT: Why's everyone looking at me? : LYDIA: Is he the one that sent her the text? : SCOTT: No. I mean, I don't know. : ALLISON: Is he the one that called the police? : SCOTT: frustrated I don't know! : STILES: All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah? : STILES: quietly Okay, first off-- throwing Derek under the bus? Nicely done. : SCOTT: anxiously I didn't know what to say. I had to say something, and if he's dead, then it doesn't matter, right? : SCOTT: ...Except if he's not. : SCOTT: Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off. : STILES: And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here-- like, how do we get out alive? : SCOTT: ...But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something. : STILES: So, what? He wants to eat us all at the same time? : SCOTT: No. Derek said it wants revenge. : STILES: Against who? : SCOTT: Allison's family? : STILES: Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it. : JACKSON: Okay, assheads! New plan-- Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that? : SCOTT: sighing He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to. Just... just call him. : STILES: I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive. : JACKSON: All right, give me the phone. : ALLISON: gasping Jackson! Are you okay? : ALLISON: Hey, are you okay? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: the phone Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school. : LYDIA: Oh, my god... : STILES: The kitchen. The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell. : SCOTT: Which only goes up. : STILES: Up is better than here. : SCOTT: Jackson, how many people can fit in your car? : JACKSON: Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap. : ALLISON: incredulously Five? I barely fit in the back! : STILES: It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention. : SCOTT: What about this? This leads to the roof. We can do gown the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds. : STILES: That's a deadbolt. : SCOTT: The janitor has a key. : STILES: You mean his body has it. : SCOTT: I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood. : STILES: Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got? : SCOTT: determinedly I'm getting the key. : ALLISON: Are you serious? : SCOTT: Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here. : ALLISON: You can't go out there unarmed. : SCOTT: Well, it's better than nothing. : STILES: There's gotta be something else... : LYDIA: There is. : STILES: incredulously What are we gonna do, throw acid on him? : LYDIA: sighing No-- like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. : STILES: dumbfounded Self... igniting... : LYDIA: snidely ...Molotov cocktail. : LYDIA: What? I read it somewhere. : STILES: We don't have a key for that, either... : LYDIA: Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid. : ALLISON: anxiously No. No, this is insane. You can't do this. You cannot go out there. : SCOTT: We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages. : ALLISON: You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people. : SCOTT: And we're next. Somebody has to do something. : ALLISON: tearfully Scott, just stop. : ALLISON: tearfully Do you remember-do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell? Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night. Just-just please, please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please. : SCOTT: sighing Lock it behind me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: anxiously I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us, and I can't-I can't stop my hands from shaking... : JACKSON: soothingly It's okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. : ALLISON: tearfully Okay. : LYDIA: worriedly Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid-- it won't ignite if it's not. : JACKSON: tensely I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight. : LYDIA: fakely Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did... : SCOTT: Come on. Come get me! : SCOTT: Damnit... : THE ALPHA: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! : JACKSON: No, I'm fine. Like, seriously-- I'm okay. : ALLISON: That didn't sound okay at all. : STILES: frowning What's on the back of your neck? : JACKSON: irritably I said I'm fine! : LYDIA: It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened. : JACKSON: scoffing As if you actually care. : STILES: All right, can we not argue for half a second here? : ALLISON: Where's Scott? He should be back by now. : ALLISON: Scott! Scott! : LYDIA: Where is he going? : ALLISON: Scott! Scott! Scott! Scott! : LYDIA: Stop! Stop! Do you hear that? : LYDIA: Listen! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: skeptically You sure it was Derek Hale? : SCOTT: Yes. : STILES: I saw him, too. : SCOTT: What about the janitor? : STILINSKI: We're still looking. : SCOTT: Did you check under the bleachers? Under them? : STILINSKI: sighing Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out, just like you asked. There's nothing. : SCOTT: defensively I'm not making this up. : STILINSKI: I know. I believe you, I do. : SCOTT: sadly No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't. : STILINSKI: Listen-- we're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise. : DEPUTY: Sheriff! : STILINSKI: Stay. Both of you. : STILES: Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive? : SCOTT: When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were? : STILES: frowning Well, then how come we're still alive? : SCOTT: It wants me in its pack. But, I think, first... I have to get rid of my old pack. : STILES: confused What do you mean? What old pack? : SCOTT: Allison... Jackson... Lydia... you. : STILES: shocked The Alpha doesn't wanna kill us... : SCOTT: It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part. : STILES: exhaustedly How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott? : SCOTT: Because when he made me shift... I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you. : DEATON: There you are! : SCOTT: stunned How...? How did you...? : DEATON: smiling Get out? Not easily. And, from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise. : STILINSKI: Guys, come on. Let's let the EMTs do their job. You can talk to him later. : SCOTT: Allison! : SCOTT: Are you okay? : ALLISON: My dad's on his way. : SCOTT: You need, uh... you need anything from me? Want me to go with you? : ALLISON: tensely No, I don't. : SCOTT: ...Okay... : ALLISON: And, I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but... Right now, I don't-I don't feel like I can trust you. : SCOTT: Allison, I can explain-- : ALLISON: I don't care. : SCOTT: Okay, don't say anything else, please. Just don't say-- : ALLISON: Scott, I ca-- : SCOTT: Allison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning... and I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call-- : ALLISON: interrupting Don't. : SCOTT: confused What? : ALLISON: tearfully Don't call. Just... just please, don't call. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts